


The Omega Specialist

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Doctor Derek Hale, Doctor/Patient, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Medical Kink, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Top Derek Hale, True Mates, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: After Stiles finally presents, he has to visit the local omega specialist to make sure that everything is working correctly. When he meets Dr. Hale, he is shocked by how amazing he smells. Luckily for him, the attraction isn’t one-sided.





	The Omega Specialist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazetheAxolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazetheAxolotl/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written...
> 
> In this PWP, Stiles is 14 and Derek is 29. If that grosses you out or offends you, do not read it. You have been warned. Any negative comments that aren't constructive criticism will be deleted. That said, everyone else enjoy! :D

A fourteen-year-old Stiles sits on the padded examination table in Dr. Hale's office and waits for him or her to arrive. He has never met Dr. Hale before, and his dad didn't tell him anything about them when he'd made the appointment about a week ago. The only thing Stiles knows is that they specialise in omega medicine, which should make them the perfect practitioner for Stiles to see as a newly presented omega fresh out of his first heat. Even so, he feels nervous and vulnerable, a feeling that isn't helped at all by being covered only by the flimsy paper gown he'd been told to change into by the nurse who escorted him into the office a few minutes ago.

Even though it has been a week since he presented, Stiles isn't sure how to feel about his second gender.

Sure, his dad has been nothing but supportive, but Stiles knows there are a lot of other people out there who will treat him like he is beneath them purely because of his omega status. Being an alpha like his dad, or even a beta like his best friend Scott, would have been much easier. In hindsight, though, Stiles is forced to admit that this was always an inevitability. At just 5' tall, he is several inches shorter than most of the other boys in his year, and the only ones who are close to him in height had already presented as omegas before he did.

Stiles heaves a great sigh and pushes those thoughts from his mind. They won't do him any good because he is stuck like this now and he might as well try to make the best of it.

He looks around the office with mild curiosity, trying to rid his head of thoughts that could very quickly turn from disappointment to self-loathing. The head of the examination table is pushed up against the wall opposite the door, next to a long wall mirror, and from where Stiles is perched on the side of it with the stirrups to his left, he has a good view of everything.

Dr. Hale has several different diplomas hung up on the light-grey wall above the desk in the left corner, on top of which sits a black computer monitor, a keyboard and a mouse, a box of tissues, and some paperwork that will likely soon be sorted into the filing cabinets further along the wall. Opposite the desk is a clean faded-blue countertop with cupboards below it and another row in a line up against the ceiling. On top of the counter is an assortment of different equipment that Stiles can't name.

Diagrams and charts are stuck up everywhere else, every one of them relating to omega biology. Looking at them just briefly is enough to have Stiles' face heating up, especially the one that has two detailed diagrams on it of the reproductive parts he now has and the reproductive parts of an alpha.

Stiles squirms in place and groans when he feels sticky wetness beneath him. Just the glimpse of the alpha diagram was apparently enough to get him going, to have slick leaking from his hole. His dad had assured him that this is a common symptom among newly presented omegas, but Stiles is still humiliated and hopes his body gets its shit together soon.

He glances around for something he can use to clean himself up a bit and his eyes alight on the box of tissues on the desk. He is about to hop down off of the examination table to grab it, but then the door opens and he ends up staying where he is, not wanting to reveal the wet patch he'd leave behind.

Dr. Hale turns out to be a man. A very handsome man. He pauses in the doorway when he sees Stiles, an inscrutable expression on his face before he seems to come back to himself, enters the room fully and closes the door behind himself. "Good afternoon," he greets, stepping toward Stiles with a gentle smile. "I'm Doctor Hale. You're Stiles Stilinski, correct?"

All Stiles can do is nod, because _damn_ , Dr. Hale is something else.

At a whole foot taller than Stiles and with a considerable amount of muscle evident even beneath his stereotypical white coat, Dr. Hale makes for an imposing figure. He is obviously an alpha, something Stiles doesn't know how he feels about. His eyes are a gorgeous hazel colour that appears to change slightly as he moves beneath the harsh lighting overhead. His nose is narrow and his lips thin, and his strong jaw is covered in a neatly trimmed beard the same colour as the short black hair on top of his head. In short, Dr. Hale is everything Stiles hadn't known he wanted.

The man holds out a hand for him to shake when he is close enough. Taking it, Stiles feels a bolt of electricity run up his arm and into the rest of his body, ending in a new wave of slick practically pouring from his asshole. From the way Dr. Hale's whole body jolts slightly at the exact same time, he must have felt the electricity, too. Stiles doesn't know what it means, so he is quick to take back his hand and set them both over his lap, hoping to cover the tent in his gown where his small omega dick is suddenly hard. Fucking hormones.

Mercifully, Dr. Hale doesn't comment on it. He walks across the room to retrieve his desk chair, and on his way past, Stiles gets a whiff of his scent.

If he hadn't already figured out that the doctor is an alpha, the intoxicating smell of him would be enough to clue him in. Dr. Hale's scent is spicy, which is typical of all alphas. His dad's scent has similar notes in it, but unlike that, Dr. Hale's captures his attention in a way that has him inhaling deeply without even thinking about it. With the spiciness of the scent, there is something woodsy, like grass, rain and dirt all mixed together. Stiles thinks he also detects some leather in there. It smells perfect to him.

"So, your dad tells me that you just presented last week," Dr. Hale begins, sitting down and looking up from the file he has open on his leg.

"Uh…yeah," Stiles responds, his voice shaky.

"And you've had your first heat?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent."

Stiles can't figure out how it's 'excellent' but says nothing to the contrary.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions to confirm some things and then we'll get started with the examination. Is that alright?" Dr. Hale enquires, his gaze kind.

Stiles shrugs, trying to act like he isn't affected just by being in the man's presence. "I guess."

For the next few minutes, Stiles answers everything he is asked as honestly as he can, even when it sets his face aflame all over again.

Is he sexually active yet? No.

Did he experience any complications during his heat? No.

Did he find anything particularly effective in dealing with said heat? Yes.

What was it? A small knotting dildo his dad had rushed out to buy him when it started.

By the end of this brief interrogation, Stiles is surprised he has any blood left not in his face for him to still be hard, but apparently he does.

Next, Dr. Hale sets Stiles' file down on his desk, gets back to his feet and walks over to the box on the wall that dispenses disposable rubber gloves. He extracts two, making it clear that it's time to move on to the physical examination.

"Okay, let's get you comfortable," the alpha says when he turns back around. There is some tension in his face that wasn't present before.

"How?" Stiles asks anxiously.

"First let's get you leaning back against the head of the table," Dr. Hale instructs, snapping on his gloves. He waits for Stiles to comply before informing him of the second step. "And then you put your legs in the stirrups."

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Stiles again does as he has been instructed, but he keeps his gown covering himself to protect his modesty as best he can. He avoids glancing to the space next to his right hip, where he was just sitting, but out of the corner of his eye he can still see the substantial patch of slick he left behind. He attempts to keep his breathing and heart rate even, a difficult feat, especially when Dr. Hale comes to the foot of the examination table and sits down between Stiles' legs on the short stool that is there ready.

"Relax, Stiles," the man says softly, touching his calf. "This'll be over before you know it."

Easy for you to say, Stiles thinks.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski is strikingly beautiful.

That is the first thought Derek Hale has when he enters his office and sees the young boy sitting on the table, waiting for him. It's unusual for him to think something like that about someone he just met, but nevertheless it happens, and it's true. He thinks that Stiles Stilinski is beautiful, adorable…sexy, even, which is the adjective that has him pausing just over the threshold.

It isn't uncommon for relationships to spring up between someone of Stiles' age and someone older. As long as the younger party has presented and they are mates, there is nothing illegal about it. Still, Derek tries to put such thoughts off for later as he approaches the small omega—he is still on the job, after all—but then he smells him and knows he is screwed.

He has heard about it from his sisters, their parents, and even from his uncle Peter and his wife, the way he would know when he met his mate—that single someone who is made specially for him, who would complete him in every possible way. Stiles' scent…it's probably enhanced by the fact that he has just come off of a heat, but it's undeniable. Stiles is his.

Finally, Derek has met his mate.

At 29 years old, he is older than most are when they meet their other halves, but he doesn't care.

It is torture to act professionally from their introduction onward, the alpha in him raging to get out so that he can claim his omega. But he manages through sheer force of will, even when Stiles puts his legs in the stirrups and he gets a glimpse of what is beneath his gown. He reminds himself that Stiles is still young and may not have realised that Derek is his mate. He doesn't want to get off on the wrong foot and scare the omega off by coming on too strong right away.

There is also a plan he wants to follow, nothing official, but a way he has always thought about doing things whenever this magical time finally happened for him. Before mating, he wants to get to know Stiles properly, and he wants to meet his dad and get his blessing. There is a small voice in Derek's head which tells him that, were he really concerned about doing things this way, he would end their appointment right now, go out into the waiting area and introduce himself to Stiles' dad. Hell, he should have done that the moment he stepped into the room and realised who was waiting for him; it's a huge conflict of interest. And yet he doesn't leave, a sign that his restraint isn't as strong as he'd like to believe.

He can't leave Stiles for even a second.

Derek tells the boy to relax, scoots closer and waits patiently for him to stop holding down his gown. It's then that Derek's self-control is _really_ tested. He is probably giving off alpha pheromones like crazy and he is as hard as a rock in his trousers, the base of his cock already throbbing, but he can't help it. Not with the sight of his mate's slick hole right in front of him.

"I'm going to begin now," he tells the omega, trying and failing to keep his voice even. In spite of his efforts, his words come out with a slight growl to them.

"O-okay," Stiles stammers, wiggling in place and spreading more slick around beneath him.

"Don't be embarrassed about any reactions you may have. They're completely natural."

Biting back a groan, Derek raises his left hand and touches his index finger to Stiles' wet hole. "Slick production seems good," he says, thinking that maybe running through things methodically will help him stay in control and also reassure Stiles that everything is normal.

He rubs his finger several times around the tight ring of the omega's asshole, coaxing it slowly to unclench so that he can slide inside. It doesn't take long at all. Maybe Stiles' body is just in a state that would allow such ease of access for anyone at this point—certainly possible—or maybe it's because of Derek. The latter is a nice theory, and in the moment Derek would like to believe that, on a subconscious level, Stiles can sense that Derek is _supposed_ to be inside of him and so his body opens up accordingly.

Still offering verbal reassurance, Derek moves his index finger in to the last knuckle and thrusts it in and out a couple of times to get Stiles used to him. He marvels at how tight and hot the omega feels. Before he can stop them, images flash before his eyes of him sinking his cock into Stiles' ass in place of his finger, of shoving in his knot and breeding him up.

Breathing shakily, Derek forces away these alluring fantasies and focuses on the here and now.

"Doing okay?" he asks Stiles.

"Y-yeah, I guess," comes the omega's mumbled reply.

"I'm going to test your prostate now."

When Stiles doesn't say anything else or tense up again, Derek leaves his finger buried all the way inside and reaches with his other hand for Stiles' hard little cock. At four inches long, it's the typical size for an omega and realistically not unlike the others Derek has seen in his profession, but he still thinks it's somehow different, better. Even cute. He wraps his fingers around it and notes how, even with the side of his hand pressed against Stiles' pubic bone, the head of the omega's cock just barely peeks out the other side of his grip.

Derek doesn't stroke Stiles' cock but uses his thumb to massage the glans, using the thin pre-come the boy is producing to make it easier. While he does this, he curls the finger he still has inside Stiles' hole and searches for his prostate. He grins privately when he finds it. Stiles' whole body jerks in place and he hears a very quiet moan that is cut off halfway through. Glancing up, Derek sees that Stiles is looking off to the side and biting into his forearm to stifle himself.

"Remember you don't need to be embarrassed about any sounds you make," Derek says. "It's all alright."

Stiles briefly meets his eyes and then, unsurely, he releases his arm and brings it down to rest at his side. Derek nods at him, his professional facade slipping more and more as time goes on. He is secretly pleased to hear his omega moan unrestrainedly for him as he rubs in sync at Stiles' prostate and glans, to hear the sweet little whimpers and whines that fall unbidden from his lips.

He only has to keep up his ministrations for about a minute before Stiles gets louder and his hole clenches around Derek's finger. Derek knows that the omega is very close to coming and redoubles his efforts, rubbing his prostate just a bit harder to tip him over the edge.

Stiles' back arches off of the examination table when his orgasm finally hits. His mouth is open wide in a soundless scream and his eyes are shut tight, his brow furrowed as his little cock jerks in Derek's grip, spurting thin omega seed. A couple of spurts hit the underside of the paper gown and soak into it, while others, the less forceful ones, splatter across the pale, mole-dotted skin of his stomach. Derek keeps rubbing to help the omega through it, not releasing him until his orgasm is finished and he tries weakly to get away from Derek's hand, overstimulated.

Only then does Derek remember the job he is supposed to be doing. Before he can break, he grabs two of the sterilised cotton swabs that he had set out ready after his previous appointment and takes samples of both Stiles' slick and his semen. Once the swabs are securely in their air-tight tubes and set aside, Derek looks back at Stiles and notes how content yet spaced out he still looks, like he is sated from his orgasm but hasn't regained complete awareness.

The sight of his omega like this—and the fact that it was him who caused it—makes Derek feel a bit smug, makes the alpha in him preen because he satisfied his mate. It's an uncontrollable feeling, something Derek can't fight against. Before he can even think of stopping himself, he pulls off his rubber gloves, tosses them in the dustbin in the corner and swipes his fingers through the slick that is right around Stiles' hole. He holds them up to his mouth but doesn't suck them in right away.

Instead, he breathes deeply through his nose, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as the exquisite scent of his omega fills his nostrils. It's heavenly, like nothing he has ever smelled before. It's sweet like all omegas' slick is, but none of the slick Derek has previously been around in his profession has had quite this effect on him—and he has been around _a lot_ of it.

He knows it's because they're mates, that Stiles' slick is designed to drive him crazy more than any other omega's.

"What're you doing?" said omega asks drowsily.

Derek opens his eyes and peers right into Stiles' as he finally parts his lips and licks some of the viscous fluid from his fingers. And that's it; his self-control is officially gone, along with any sense of professionalism and morality.

Unable to suppress the alpha within any longer, Derek cleans off his fingers and then lowers them to stare at Stiles with eyes he knows are glowing red.

"You're mine," is all he says before standing up from his stool and all but throwing himself over Stiles, covering him with his much larger body. His hands pressed flat against the examination table on either side of Stiles' head, their faces inches from each other, Derek grins down at him when he feels the omega move his skinny legs out of the stirrups to wrap them around him instead, keeping him there, like he would even dream of leaving yet. The height difference between them is so great that Stiles' legs wrap around just above his hips, his hard clothed cock rubbing right against Stiles' still-soaked ass cheeks.

Stiles stares back up at him, his pupils suddenly so blown that there is only a thin ring of his irises left. They're gold now instead of his human whiskey colour, automatically responding in kind to his alpha's true eyes.

" _Mine_!" Derek repeats, more forcefully this time.

"Yours…" Stiles responds breathily.

With this confirmation, Derek crashes their mouths together and kisses his mate for all he is worth. It's obvious right from the start that Stiles is inexperienced. Derek knew this from the questions he had asked the omega at the beginning of their appointment, but it's definitely nice to know that Stiles hadn't even kissed someone before Derek found him. He is completely untouched, and Derek can't wait to defile his omega, to show him everything there is to know about how their bodies fit together.

* * *

Stiles feels like he is floating. He lies docile on the examination table and just lets Dr. Hale kiss the living daylights out of him.

Now that it has been confirmed by the man himself that Dr. Hale is his alpha, Stiles feels a sense of completeness the likes of which he has never known, not even when his mother was still alive and he used to fall asleep nestled between her and his dad. He had belonged there all those years ago, but he belongs here, trapped beneath Dr. Hale, even more. He is sluggish and weak from his earlier orgasm, but every cell in Stiles' body aches to reach out and touch the alpha, to pull him closer and never let go of him for anything.

Stiles never really paid attention in biology class when they covered mates—the actual act of leaving a mating bite, specifically. He has only thought about the concept fleetingly before today, usually whenever the collar of his mom's shirts and dresses would pull slightly to the side, just enough for Stiles to see the edge of the scar she had on her neck from his dad. Now, though, he is certain that this is what he is craving, for Dr. Hale to bite into him and claim him for all the world to see. It's like he has little autonomy over his own body or mind. Everything is foggy with lust and the alpha pheromones he is drowning in. He is light-headed, and not just from lack of oxygen.

Dr. Hale kisses him like he is a starving man and Stiles is his favourite treat, shoving his tongue into Stiles' mouth and tasting him, allowing Stiles to taste him back. The omega can't figure out just what Dr. Hale tastes like, but he knows he never wants to stop tasting it.

Although he has only just come, already Stiles can feel his insides aching to be filled, this time with more than just one of Dr. Hale's fingers. It's similar to the ache he experienced throughout his first heat, which was only assuaged by the knotting dildo his dad had bought for him to use. Only now he knows his need won't be assuaged by a toy. He needs the real thing, which he can feel against him. He bucks his hips upward as much as he is able, just so that the hardness of Dr. Hale's cock rubs up and down the crack of his ass. He is probably soaking the material of the alpha's trousers but it feels too good for him to give a damn.

"Dr. Hale!" he gasps into his mouth. "Need— I need—"

"Shh, I know what you need," the doctor soothes, tearing his mouth away and putting a finger to Stiles' lips.

Without speaking further, Dr. Hale climbs off of Stiles, walks around to the side of the table and begins stripping, his eyes on Stiles' face the whole time.

Stiles, for his part, is enraptured.

It was evident that Dr. Hale was gorgeous from the moment he laid eyes on him, but as more and more skin is revealed…Stiles can't comprehend it all.

First to go is the white coat. Dr. Hale slowly undoes the buttons one by one, obviously getting a kick out of making his omega wait. When the coat is gone, tossed across the room without care, Dr. Hale starts work on the white dress shirt that he wore beneath. The buttons are undone slowly here as well. Stiles doesn't mind at first, but then he sees that beneath this is yet another layer in the form of a white vest, further preventing him from seeing his alpha's body. He wonders how Dr. Hale didn't bake to death under all of those clothes because it is damn hot in the doctor's office, but then again, maybe the sweltering heat Stiles feels is just a consequence of his own arousal.

When the dress shirt is off, Dr. Hale grabs the hem of his vest and starts peeling it from his body.

Finally, Stiles thinks, drooling.

Completely topless now, the alpha stands there and allows the omega to look his fill. Stiles is grateful, taking all the time he wants to marvel at his mate's hairy chest. It's so incredibly sexy, large pectoral muscles covered in fine, dark hairs from his collarbones to surround hard, dusky nipples.

After a while he moves on. He runs his eyes down Dr. Hale's bared torso and zeros in on the hair that runs in a line down from his bellybutton. It goes below the waistband of his smart black trousers, through which the outline of his cock is clearly visible. Already Stiles can see that it's fucking _massive_ , so much so that his eyes practically bug out of his head.

In the back of his mind, he can hear his biology teacher droning on about the average size of alpha penises and the size differences between alphas and omegas in general, but this seems like more than that. He glances between his own legs at where his omega cock is starting to get hard again, and it doesn't even compare. Dr. Hale is obviously even more well-endowed than Stiles' teacher had warned him an alpha could be. He wants to see and feel that gargantuan cock so badly.

"Like what you see so far, baby?" Dr. Hale asks him, a salacious grin on his face with just a hint of fang.

It's all Stiles can do to nod.

"Good," the alpha continues, cocky.

Next, Dr. Hale unbuckles his belt and pulls it through the belt loops of his trousers. It hits the linoleum floor with a metallic clink and then he undoes the button, yanks down the zipper and pulls aside the flaps of his trouser crotch to reveal to Stiles that he is going commando. Stiles wants to bury his nose in the untamed thatch of dark pubes, but he doesn't move from the examination table, some submissive instinct deep down telling him that he shouldn't move until his alpha gives him permission. A few seconds pass and then Dr. Hale kicks off his shoes, pulls off his socks and shoves his trousers down his legs before stepping out of them, leaving him completely naked.

Stiles whines quietly when he is finally blessed with the sight of his alpha's thick cock. He is drawn to it like it has its own gravitational pull—which, given its size, wouldn't be surprising. Stiles guesses that it's somewhere around 10 inches long. It's perfectly formed, sticking out straight and proud above hairy, low-hanging balls that Stiles knows are full of come just for him. He watches as Dr. Hale strokes himself a couple of times, pre-come burbling at the slit and dripping onto the floor. The alpha has ample foreskin that Stiles wants to nibble on, hiding most of the fat head even though he is hard.

"Please…" the omega begs, licking his lips.

"Yeah? You want your alpha's huge cock?" Dr. Hale teases.

Stiles nods emphatically, his hole clenching around nothing.

Dr. Hale steps closer until his cock is positioned right next to Stiles' face. He smears the head in a circle around Stiles' lips, painting them with his pre-come but moving away when the omega attempts to take him into his mouth. He does this a couple of times until Stiles pouts up at him, and then he finally allows him to have what he wants.

The scent of Dr. Hale's sex is a heady thing. Stiles inhales deeply as he wraps his lips around the head of the alpha's cock, his tongue swiping over the slit to taste him. He closes his eyes as the salty bitterness bursts across his tastebuds, something that shouldn't be as delicious as it is. He gets a good suckle going, having to swallow every few seconds because Dr. Hale produces so much pre-come. He slips his tongue beneath Dr. Hale's foreskin to taste him there, too. Something about it seems more concentrated, like the alpha hasn't cleaned himself for a while. It could also be the simple build-up from a long workday, but whatever it is, Stiles _loves_ it.

He moans around Dr. Hale's cock and opens his mouth wider when he feels the man slide in a couple of inches deeper, the head hitting the back of Stiles' throat. He chokes at first, but then it retreats long enough for him recover before trying again.

Over and over Dr. Hale thrusts into Stiles' mouth, until Stiles just manages to take him into his throat without difficulty. He can only last a few seconds before his eyes sting with unshed tears and he has to pull off with a cough, but through the discomfort he still likes having his mouth filled. When his eyes are no longer watering, Stiles glances up at the alpha's face and finds him staring back intensely, his red eyes seemingly burning even brighter.

Maintaining their eye contact, Stiles dives back on Dr. Hale's gorgeous cock and takes him back as far as he'd taken him previously, and then he pushes himself even further, wanting to make it good for his alpha. His eyes water all over again and some tears actually spill over this time, but he doesn't move back again until he gets about halfway down Dr. Hale's substantial length.

Stiles' jaw aches already with how wide he has to open it to take his mate in. He rubs at it with his hand to soothe it and then he grabs his alpha's cock with one hand to move it out of the way so that he has better access to his balls. With his other hand Stiles weighs them and finds that they're just as heavy and swollen as they look, their fine hairs tickling his palm.

"Haven't jacked off in a few days, so they're nice and full for you," Dr. Hale says huskily. "C'mon, let's move on to the main event, hmm?"

Nodding his agreement, Stiles lets Dr. Hale pick him up off of the examination table, rip off his paper gown and lay him down on the floor instead, right on top of the pile of the alpha's discarded clothes. They cushion the hard surface just enough to remove any discomfort, but Stiles doesn't think about comfort for long because Dr. Hale soon manhandles him so that his legs are bent far back, the small of his back coming up off of the floor.

His ass sticks up in the air, poised for the alpha to get at. Stiles feels one of Dr. Hale's fingers slip inside of his hole again, this time without the barrier of the rubber glove. One swiftly becomes two, scissoring and twisting deep in Stiles' virginal channel. Two of the alpha's thick fingers is already more than Stiles has taken before, bigger than three of his own or the knotting dildo he'd used during his first heat. He throws his head back and moans when Dr. Hale grazes his prostate and lingers there to rub purposefully against it like he'd done before.

For several minutes this goes on, Dr. Hale gradually adding third and fourth fingers to Stiles' hole while his re-hardened cock drips onto his stomach.

When the alpha's pinky finger fits snugly inside, Dr. Hale extracts all of his digits from Stiles' hole and leans down so that he can lap at the stretched rim, deep rumbling growls filling the room as he delights in the taste of the omega's slick. He wiggles his tongue as far inside Stiles' body as he can get it before sealing his lips around the rim and sucking, causing Stiles to wail. He scrabbles at the floor, his short nails unable to find any traction.

Before Stiles is ready, Dr. Hale takes away the pleasure of his tongue and lowers the omega's body. Stiles' whimpers his disapproval.

"Don't pout, baby," Dr. Hale says.

"Please…want it," Stiles gets, his eyes zeroing in on the alpha's cock.

"You're about to get it."

Dr. Hale crawls up over Stiles just like he did when he kissed him on the examination table. They kiss again, this one slower, more tender. "You sure you're ready?" he asks after he breaks the kiss and bumps their foreheads together.

Stiles recognises it for what it is, a generous opportunity for one last out, one he doesn't take. "I'm ready," he states confidently, his hole quivering with anticipation.

"Good."

Dr. Hale levers himself up on his left arm and reaches for his cock with his right hand, guiding the tip to rest against Stiles' hole. His eyes flick back and forth between where they will soon be joined and Stiles' face, seemingly unable to decide where he should be looking. Stiles can relate, because he is once again caught up in the beauty of Dr. Hale's body, in the large muscles and dark body hair and the musky scent of him. Everything about him just screams virility, and Stiles knows that if he were still in the grips of his heat, Dr. Hale would have absolutely no trouble breeding him up.

But that's for a few years down the line.

For now, the alpha starts entering Stiles' body, slowly because even four of his fingers weren't enough to adequately prepare the omega.

Stiles winces as he is stretched beyond belief. It feels like Dr. Hale's cock will never fit inside of him, but it has to. They're mates, after all. His body was literally made to be able to take Dr. Hale's huge cock, and he has already presented so he should be ready. That apparently doesn't mean it won't be a struggle, though.

With every inch, Dr. Hale has to stop for several minutes to allow Stiles to get used to him. He peppers the omega's face with kisses and whispers endearments in his ear to distract him from the pain. He tells him how beautiful he is, now happy Dr. Hale is to finally have his mate beneath him after years and years of waiting. The kisses and soft words aren't quite enough to get rid of all the pain Stiles feels, but they're enough to mute it to the point where it isn't unbearable.

By the time Dr. Hale is buried to the hilt, the scratch of his pubes against the bottom of Stiles' ass cheeks, another twenty minutes have passed. If Stiles could think straight, he would be concerned that no one has intruded on them yet, that his dad hasn't got worried and come looking for him. An appointment for a basic examination like the one he made for his son shouldn't take anywhere near as long as Stiles has been in the doctor's office, but maybe his dad is already aware. God knows neither one of them has tried to keep the noise down so far.

Stiles has moaned loudly many times and Derek's growls aren't exactly quiet either. Stiles supposes that anyone who walked close to the closed office door would have heard them, realised what was happening on the other side and scurried away before they heard anything more. It's as plausible an explanation as any, so Stiles stops worrying about it and lives in the moment, revelling in having his mate inside of him.

Not once did Stiles think he would end up in this position when he got up that morning, but he is immensely glad to be there. Having Dr. Hale filling him up just feels so incredibly right that he can't believe he was ever concerned about being an omega. This is his place, where he was always meant to be, and he just knows down to his very soul that Dr. Hale won't treat him badly, will take good care of him. It's just an aura that the alpha gives off, exuding confidence, reticence and a little domination, but there is a softness behind the walls that Stiles has glimpsed already.

"You okay?" Dr. Hale asks him after a while, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Stiles checks in with his body and is pleased to find that it doesn't hurt anymore. "Yeah, I'm good," he says. "You can move now."

"Thank God!"

Slowly, Dr. Hale starts thrusting shallowly, pulling out a couple of inches at most before pushing back inside. It's more grinding than anything, but Stiles isn't complaining. It still feels amazing.

Dr. Hale is so thick that he presses against his prostate basically all the time, apparently without consciously trying to. They maintain eye contact, Dr. Hale holding himself up with his hands firmly planted on either side of Stiles' head and both arms fully extended. It puts enough distance between their top halves that Stiles isn't getting any stimulation on his dick, but it doesn't matter. It would feel good, sure, but as an omega, his most sensitive parts are hidden behind his asshole. And those are _definitely_ being stimulated. He pants through his parted lips, a breathy grunt slipping out every time Dr. Hale's hips bump gently up against Stiles' ass cheeks.

Gradually, the alpha lengthens his thrusts, all but the tip of his cock leaving the tight wetness of Stiles' hole before he plunges back in. He doesn't speed things up at all, though. Each of his long thrusts remain slow, so slow that Stiles soon begs him to go faster, harder. His nails nearly cut into skin where his fingers are secure around the alpha's forearms, but Dr. Hale denies him. He says he wants to savour it, to really make the most of their mating, which evidently means torturing Stiles with his slow, syrupy thrusts.

Stiles groans and throws his head back in frustration, the clothing beneath him all that prevents him from potentially giving himself a concussion. He wraps his legs tighter around Dr. Hale's waist, the heels of his feet digging into the man's lower back in an effort to make him go faster, but it's useless—as an alpha, Dr. Hale would be a lot stronger than Stiles anyway, but the difference in their body types only serves to further dichotomise things. All Stiles gets for his trouble is Dr. Hale sinking deep and then staying there while he looks down at him amusedly.

"Someone's impatient," he chuckles.

Stiles just pouts again.

Dr. Hale grins. "You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"Shut up…" the omega mumbles, looking off to the side as his face heats up.

A few seconds of stillness pass and then Dr. Hale resumes his slow thrusts, kissing away Stiles' pout. Stiles wants to feign indifference but is unable to stop himself from getting caught up in the kiss. He can taste his slick on Dr. Hale's tongue, a taste that did nothing for him when he'd got curious at the start of his heat but which he finds immeasurably more arousing now because he remembers why it's on Dr. Hale's tongue.

The alpha keeps up his current pace for a long time and then suddenly stops again. Stiles ends the kiss and is about to voice his displeasure because even slow is better than nothing, but Dr. Hale preempts any complaints.

"Ah-ah, none of that," he says. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

"Why?" Stiles asks.

"Just trust me."

Frowning, Stiles follows the order and makes sure he has a good grip. Dr. Hale then picks them both up off of the floor, his hands coming to rest on Stiles' ass to offer more support than just his arms around the alpha's neck. Stiles blinks through the brief dizziness, and when his vision has cleared he looks quizzically up at his mate, silently asking for an explanation.

"I'm gonna give you what you want," is Dr. Hale's answer. The alpha walks forward until Stiles' back hits the wall and somehow manages to get his arms beneath Stiles' legs without his cock ever leaving the omega's hole. The backs of Stiles' knees end up hooked over Dr. Hale's elbows, effectively giving him no leverage at all, and then the alpha starts thrusting before Stiles can say anything.

It's all he can do to keep breathing.

He holds on tight as Dr. Hale finally gives it to him like he'd been pleading for. The alpha's thick cock plunges in and out of his hole at a rapid pace, making obscene squelching sounds because Stiles is still producing a lot of slick. He is overwhelmed by the assault on his prostate and shoves his nose in Dr. Hale's collarbone, his moans and whines sounding more and more like sobs as the pleasure just keeps coming unremittingly.

He can just about see over the doctor's shoulder, and what he sees adds visuals to all the amazing sensations and smells he is experiencing.

The mirror he had noted when he was waiting for Dr. Hale to come into the office is directly opposite him, affording him an excellent view of the alpha's back as he thrusts brutally into him. Stiles is quickly entranced by the way the toned muscles of Dr. Hale's hairy ass flex with each one of his thrusts, by the way he can just see the alpha's heavy balls swinging between his spread thighs.

With all of this stimulus, Stiles swiftly feels his second orgasm approaching, a fire starting to burn in his gut that threatens to set everything he is alight. It doesn't take long until it does.

As Stiles paints both of their stomachs with his come, he bites into Dr. Hale's shoulder without thinking about it, leaving his mark behind. He doesn't manage to split the skin because he isn't shifted, meaning his teeth are blunt and human instead of sharp and fang-like, but when he stops biting down and leans his head back against the wall, he sees that the pressure he applied was enough to leave an indentation that should last for a few days.

When his orgasm is finished, Stiles clenches down on Dr. Hale's cock, hoping to help him along to coming as well. The action has its intended effect, Dr. Hale speeding up his thrusts even more, to the point where his breaths come short and fast. Because of the exertion this takes, his tanned skin soon has a sweaty sheen to it, making it more difficult for Stiles to get a good grip.

In the end, the omega has to settle for just leaning fully back against the wall, his palms coming to rest on the alpha's broad, heaving chest. His fingers tangle in Dr. Hale's chest hair and he gives it a playful tug before flicking his fingers over pebbled nipples, causing Dr. Hale to falter briefly in his thrusts. He is quick to regain his momentum, though. Perspiration drips from his forehead onto Stiles. The omega doesn't wipe it off, wanting to be covered in as much of the alpha as he can be.

Eventually, Stiles feels Dr. Hale's knot battering against his rim, demanding entrance. He relaxes his body to help it along, and then it's in.

His hole stretches impossibly wide for a second before sealing tight around the base of Dr. Hale's cock, trapping the still-engorging knot inside. The hard ball of flesh is proportional to the rest of the alpha's cock, getting so big that it presses unrelentingly against Stiles' prostate. It's too much and not enough at the same time, even though Stiles has already come twice.

Luckily for him, omegas usually have short refractory periods as a counterpoint to alphas' high levels of stamina. He doesn't actually get hard again, but even so, after a minute of Dr. Hale grinding his hips against his ass in an attempt to wedge his knot even deeper, Stiles' cock dribbles feebly where it rests soft against his already messy stomach, a third orgasm washing over him.

Right when it hits, Dr. Hale bends down and does what Stiles had tried to do to him during his second orgasm and bites him, breaking the skin and leaving behind a bloody mark that will heal into a lifelong scar proclaiming his ownership over the omega. Stiles screams so hard it hurts his throat—and if the others in the building hadn't heard them before, they definitely heard that—but the pain soon passes when Dr. Hale laps over the wound with his tongue, cleaning it up a bit.

Stiles can feel the alpha's cock twitching inside his ass, and that combined with the growing distention of his stomach lets him know that Dr. Hale has come as well—is still coming, in fact. Stiles is being pumped full of the doctor's thick seed, the knot doing its job effectively and keeping the vast majority of it up in his guts. There is a warm wetness dripping down his lower back that lets him know that a small bit of come has managed to slip out around the knot, but he doesn't care. Most of it is where it belongs.

When he finishes cleaning up the claiming bite, Dr. Hale raises his head and looks down at Stiles with a sense of possessiveness and fondness. He is shifted into his beta form, something Stiles hadn't realised before, although it does make sense when he considers that Dr. Hale bit into him with fangs. The omega untangles his fingers from the alpha's chest hair and cups his bearded face instead, relishing the way the coarse hairs of his beta form scrape against his palms.

He pulls Dr. Hale down into a kiss that tastes of his own blood. There is a sense of danger because the alpha's fangs are still out and he could very easily cut his tongue or lips on one of them, but he doesn't let that stop him. And neither does Dr. Hale. He is very careful as he kisses Stiles, a deep, rumbling growl coming from his chest that speaks of the contentment he feels being locked inside of his mate. Stiles feels the same way; content, owned and _loved_. He has never had that feeling from anyone before, not even from his dad or his best friend. They love him, sure, but this is love of a different kind; a romantic and sexual love.

"Hey," he whispers hoarsely against Dr. Hale's lips.

"Hey," comes the alpha's reply. "You doing okay?"

Stiles grins dopily, practically high off of their mating. "I'm awesome."

Dr. Hale chuckles.

"So, uhh…" Stiles hesitates, looking up at the alpha through his eyelashes as his high fades. "What should I call you now? Alpha?"

"Derek."

"That's your name?"

Dr. Hale rolls his eyes. "Obviously."

Stiles huffs exasperatedly. "Fine, fine…Derek it is, then."

Derek readjusts his grip on Stiles, moves them away from the wall and sits down on top of his clothes with the omega still in his lap.

"How long until your knot goes down?" Stiles enquires curiously, tucking his head beneath the alpha's chin.

"About half an hour."

"What do we do until then?"

"Sit here and bask in the afterglow," Derek replies, wrapping his arms tight around Stiles.

"And hope my dad doesn't barge in here and kill us."

"That, too."

Once the predicted half hour has passed, Derek's knot has shrunk enough to allow his cock to slip out of Stiles' hole. When Stiles gets to his feet with the alpha's help, he feels absolutely ruined, debauched, his hole leaking copious amounts of Derek's come down the backs of his thighs. Fortunately for him, Dr. Hale has several towels in one of his cupboards which are usually just used to clean up slick from the examination table, but they work here, too.

Stiles stands still and allows the alpha to clean him up, and then, when they are both as clean as they can get and dressed in their clothes again, they stand awkwardly in the middle of the office and stare at each other.

"So…" Stiles starts, unsure where they go from here.

"So," Derek echoes.

"Is this goodbye for now or…?"

Derek's response is immediate. "No," he says firmly, his eyes flashing. "You were my last appointment of the day, so I'm coming with you. I have to properly introduce myself to your dad anyway."

Stiles' eyes widen. "Oh. Good luck with that."

"We're mates, so it's not like he can do anything about it."

"True, I guess."

His eyes returning to their human hazel colour, Derek takes a breath to calm down and holds out his hand. "C'mon, let's go face the music."

Stiles takes the proffered hand and walks side by side with Derek out of the office door. In the hallway just outside the waiting room, Derek brings them to a halt and glances down at him, checking to make sure that he is ready. Stiles nods and squeezes the alpha's larger, calloused hand—which, like the alpha being on top of him, feels right holding his smaller one—and then together they enter the waiting room.

In spite of what he said to Derek, Stiles is nervous about what is about to happen, how his dad will react to him returning with his new mate in tow. He isn't sure where things will go from here, whether he will move straight in with Derek or whether Derek will move in with them. One option has to happen because, while he didn't pay much attention in biology class, he _does_ remember his teacher mentioning how any sort of long-term separation between new mates is physically and emotionally painful for both parties. He still doesn't really know Derek yet either, and Derek doesn't know him. He supposes that that is what they will start doing next, learning everything they can about each other.

There is one thing Stiles knows for sure, though:

Whatever may come between him and Derek, it's going to be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it seems I'm still incapable of writing smut that's short and sweet. XD I also can't stop myself from waxing poetic about Derek's body through Stiles' eyes, nor from doing tiny bits of world-building to try to make each PWP feel like a real world. Oh well. As I've said before, I'd like to think no one has any complaints about any of that... Next up in this series is a PWP that probably _will_ be shorter than the last few have been. It's a merging of two prompts given to me by [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/pseuds/clavius) and [Eduardo_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edduardo/pseuds/Eduardo_Wolf), involving Stiles having a serious fetish for being covered in and filled with Derek's come, and getting caught in the act. ;)
> 
> Thank you to [RazetheAxolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazetheAxolotl) for this prompt. I hope it was everything you hoped it would be. If anyone has suggestions for other PWPs they would like to see me tackle, even if you've had a prompt filled by me before, feel free to leave them in a comment down below and, as long as they don't feature something I don't like, I'll try to make them happen. _All_ suggestions are welcome, as long as they're Sterek M/M. I'm really in the mood to write smut right now, so get it while the getting's good! ;)
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. I've got some good stuff planned. And feel free to check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**
> 
> **P.P.S. I very recently reached the milestone of 500,000 hits across all of my works, and I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed them so far. Here's to many more hits to come! :D**


End file.
